<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Security Puppet's stomachache by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299728">Security Puppet's stomachache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Security Puppet gets help from two of the Mediocre Melodies when he has a bad stomachache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Security Puppet's stomachache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i accidentally deleted it so i changed some things on this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had just ended in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. The night guard was in his office, ready to fend off the salvages, the place was clean and ready for tomorrow, and things were expected to run fine as expected in the pizzeria.... Except it wouldn't.</p><p>A groan filled the empty restaurant, coming from the giant purple gift box decorated with red ribbon in the middle of the room. In the box was Security Puppet, the one in charge of keeping children from getting lost or leaving. He let out another sickly moan as he laid down, curled up in the box. The other robots didn't know about it, but the poor puppet had a bit too much to eat that day. His tender, too-full tummy was about five inches distended, he felt sick as a dog, and the little space the box provided didn't help much. His usually thin appearance didn't help, either. It only exposed him more, the only thing hiding his disadvantage being the small box he stayed in. The animatronics probably wouldn't be able to help; They were shut off for the night. The nightguard was too far away in his office, and he probably entered the office thinking whoever entered the office that wasn't a human was a bad guy. Security Puppet curled up in the corner of his box, clutched his stomach tight, and tried to ignore the pain as the long night slowly passed.</p><p>Not long after, Security Puppet saw the lid to his box being opened. He slowly started panicking because he was in too much pain to move, let alone stand up and look around the whole room multiple hours a day. <em>It's the maintenance workers, is it? They're going to see that I can't stand, and I'm going to be salvaged.</em> thought Security Puppet. He shut his eyes tight, preparing to be taken out of the pizzeria.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a voice. It wasn't the night guard nor maintenance, and something made the voice almost sound robotic. Confused by who opened his box, he looked up and saw Orville Elephant and Mr. Hippo above him.</p><p>"Mr. Hippo and Orville Elephant? How did you guys get off stage? I thought you guys were turned off until morning!" Security puppet asked.</p><p>"That's something I'm still trying to solve." The orange elephant responded.</p><p>"We heard you in the box and got worried. What's wrong, kid?" asked Mr. Hippo.</p><p>"I.. I don't think I should waste your time with my issues. It's fine, the staff can take care of the problems in the morning--" said Security Puppet, cut off by Orville.</p><p>"Puppet, the staff is going to dismantle you piece by piece to find the issue with you. If they can't figure out the problem, you'll be put in an alley. I think we should try to help you before some incompetent staff does." Orville told him, "Come on, let's get you out of that tiny box." Puppet carefully stepped out of the box, arms tightly wrapped on his extended stomach. The three started heading to the stage when the two Mediocre Melodies members noticed Security Puppet falling behind, eventually coming to a stop.</p><p>"Security Puppet, are you ok? Can you keep walking?" asked Orville</p><p>"I... I don't know, it just hurts a lot..." replied the slender animatronic. Eventually, he fell, now kneeling on one knee and hand, the other hand holding his stomach.</p><p>"Ok, here we go." said Mr. Hippo as he approached Security Puppet. The purple hippo picked him up and carried him bridal style to the stage. There, Orville opened a door on the left wall, and they headed backstage. In the room, there were a few parts, tools, a large table, and multiple machines. Mr. Hippo set Security Puppet down on the table against the wall, and a light turned on.</p><p>Mr. Hippo must have accidentally set down Security Puppet a little too hard, because the slim animatronic whimpered, and his stomach grumbled loudly and angrily.</p><p>"So tell us, what happened to you that ended up with you like this?" said Mr. Hippo.</p><p>"I-I don't know what's going on. I-Aagh, ooof, huhhh....Nngh, I just woke up with my stomach all distended and hurting." Security Puppet responded, a painful cramp hitting him.</p><p>"Well, did you perhaps eat anything today?" inquired Orville.</p><p>"Well, I was scanning the room and waiting for any lost children or kids about to leave, and I noticed that the family sitting at the table near me had left a lot of food behind when they left and, well, I just--Graahh, cramping! Cramping!!" Security Puppet backed up, clutching his gurgling belly.</p><p>"You ate too much and got a stomach ache?" Mr. Hippo asked. Security Puppet nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I've seen kids do that all the time. They think they can eat a whole pizza, but no." said Orville.</p><p>"So how do I fix it?" Security Puppet asked.</p><p>"Here, I think this works for bloating." Orville sat next to the puppet and slowly started rubbing his stomach in slow circles.</p><p>"O-Orville, I...You don't have to-" Security Puppet spoke.</p><p>"Hey, no worries. I'm happy to help another animatronic. I mean, if you don't want me to, then we can find some medicine or something." Orville replied.</p><p>"I'm fine with it."</p><p>"Alright then." Orville then continued rubbing his stomach. A few minutes later, Orville managed to coax a small burp out of Security Puppet.</p><p>"O-Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry!" exclaimed the puppet animatronic.</p><p>"You're fine, kid. It's completely normal. If you want, I can try to look for some medicine for you." said Mr. Hippo.</p><p>"Sure, whatever helps." Mr. Hippo then left the room to find medication. Meanwhile, Orville kept rubbing the puppet's stomach. He managed to get a few more burps out of Security Puppet--and two more from patting his back--when Mr. Hippo came back with a small bottle.</p><p>"Alright, I found this medicine in one of the medical stations. The bottle said it helps with indigestion, so it should work. It says to take two with water, so here you go." Mr. Hippo said, giving the sick robot two pills and a glass of water. Security Puppet took the medicine and got up, his stomach about two inches smaller.</p><p>"Do you think you can make it through the night now?" asked Orville.</p><p>"Yeah, I think." replied Security Puppet. The two Mediocre Melody animatronics walked Security Puppet back to his box before heading back to their stage</p><p>In the morning, Security Puppet emerged from his box. He felt his stomach, noticing that he was finally feeling better after last night. Shortly after Security Puppet woke up, the restaurant opened, and the animatronics got to work.</p><p>Mr. Hippo glanced at Security Puppet, and they waved at each other.</p><p>"Look at that, he got better." said Mr. Hippo to Orville.</p><p>"That's great!" exclaimed the elephant animatronic. The animatronics started performing again, healthy and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>